


From Miles to Piles of Cats

by smolderingskies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolderingskies/pseuds/smolderingskies
Summary: Brigitte returns home from a long mission to find you underneath a pile of cats.  Pure fluff!





	From Miles to Piles of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Overwatch fanfic blog, overwatch-summer-reads. Prompt requested by an anonymous asker.

Brigitte never likes being separated from you. The missions feel infinite without your warmth, your comforting scent, without your kisses to help her through the day. But the only thing she has ever wanted - except for you, of course - is to help make the world a better place the way her father and godfather do, so she endures the distance, calling you whenever she gets a chance, and always hoping to come home with a souvenir that doesn’t tell of the destruction she’s witnessed. She wishes she could combine the best of both worlds, but prefers for you to stay home where she knows you’ll be safe. Her favorite part of being away is when she comes home.

But here’s what she wasn’t expecting when she walked through the door this time: you, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, sitting cross-legged on the worn-in reddish-orange velvet couch which has mysteriously developed tears in the upholstery, a cat curled up on the crown of your head, at least three more in your lap, and several others huddled near you on the couch or floor.

“Hi, honey,” you say.

Brigitte doubles over in laughter, dropping her duffel bag on the floor. She laughs for quite a while, and you can’t help but grin yourself. She comes over to you and wraps her arms around you, attempting to sit on the couch, smothering your face in kisses. One or two cats spring out of her way, but for the most part they just purr. “Min skatt, what happened? Where did all these cats come from?”

You scratch the ears of the calico in your lap, who closes her eyes in pleasure. “Well, you know how I started volunteering at the shelter? They had become too full with cats, and, well… somebody had to save them. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Her gaze is adoring, and she places a hand on top of yours. “Älskling, were you worried I’d be upset? I could never punish you for having such a big heart. Although, I’m not sure we have the space to keep all of these cuties.”

So over the next couple of weeks, you and Brigitte work together as your own sort of cat adoption service, finding homes among your friends and neighbors for every feline. Even members of Overwatch bring home a cat (Pharah brings home two). All except one: the calico, which you keep.

Brigitte insists on naming her Rocket.


End file.
